


Night at the Ryokan

by jewel_h



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Discord: Umino Hours, M/M, No Beta, Umino Hours Discord Server 90 Minutes To Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewel_h/pseuds/jewel_h
Summary: Kakashi takes Iruka on what was supposed to be a relaxing weekend getaway.Written for the Umino Hours Discord's 90 Minutes to Gift event!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: 90 Mins To Gift - Halloween Edition





	Night at the Ryokan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeesAndBoswells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeesAndBoswells/gifts).



> Hello!  
> This was really fun to write! This is my first time ever doing an event like this and I'm happy with what I was able to come up with in ninety minutes.

“We’re going to a ryokan?” Iruka asked gleefully, a grin plastering his face. “What’s the occasion?”

“It’s Halloween,” Kakashi said plainly, as if that explained anything.

“Yeah, _Halloween_.” Iruka nodded. “Not Valentines Day.”

Kakashi quirked a brow. “Do I really need a reason to surprise the love of my life with a relaxing weekend getaway?” He paused, taking time to link Iruka’s hands with his own. “You work hard, you deserve something nice.”

Iruka flushed and glanced at the brochure Kakashi had given him. It lied half-open on Iruka’s kitchen counter. “This is much more than ‘nice’,” he murmured. “I can’t even begin to imagine how much this cost you.” Iruka separated his hands from Kakashi’s and plucked the crimson pamphlet off of the counter. “I mean, _look_ at it!”

“Don’t worry about how much it cost, just worry about packing a bag,” Kakashi said smoothly. He wrapped his arms around Iruka’s waist and pulled him in for a quick peck on the cheek. “Make sure to bring a jacket, I’ve heard Northern Fire Country can get pretty cold around this time of year.”

Iruka’s eyes instantly lit up. “It’s in Northern Fire Country?” He asked excitedly. “Oh, Kakashi, you didn’t! I’ve always wanted to go!”

Kakashi smiled, Iruka could tell even through the mask. “Go get ready, we leave in an hour.”

***

The five-hour journey from Konoha to Northern Fire Country was relatively uneventful, but by the time they arrived at the inn it was dark, and they were cold, hungry, and wet (Kakashi was right, Iruka really _should_ have brought a jacket). The owner of the ryokan showed them to their room and politely informed them of dinner and breakfast times before exiting.

Iruka looked around the room in awe. Tatami mats covered the floor and two pink futons were set up in a corner sectioned off by paper doors. A wooden closet containing four dark blue yukatas stood tall next to a kotatsu situated near a mini fridge (completely stocked with wine). But the most impressive part of the room was the large window that sat above a small-but-elegant tea set overlooking the grounds. A thin layer of snow dusted the bridges and roofs of the homes in the surrounding village, and the contrast of the warmth of the ryokan with the remaining chill from the journey made the inn seem cozy and safe.

Iruka turned to Kakashi, who was busy pouring them each a glass of tea. “I love you,” he said.

Kakashi handed Iruka a cup of green tea. Iruka took it eagerly. “I love you, too,” Kakashi agreed. He pulled his mask down and took a sip of his tea. “Our dinner won’t be ready until eight, why don’t we go take a bath?”

It took Iruka thirty seconds to throw on his yukata.

It took Kakashi forty, and Iruka’s impatience within those ten extra seconds was palpable.

By the time the pair had pre-showered and entered the outdoor onsen, the other inn guests had already retired to their rooms for the night. The privacy was eagerly welcomed and Iruka took advantage of it by pressing up against Kakashi’s side once they entered the water. He rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder, Kakashi rested his arm on Iruka’s. They sat together in content silence and watched as light from the full moon danced through the steam and onto the water.

Iruka broke the silence with a happy little sigh. Kakashi turned to look at him. “Happy Halloween, Iruka.”

“Happy Halloween, Kakashi.”

At a quarter to eight, they left the onsen and headed back to their room for dinner. A young man dropped off their meal and spoke briefly to them about each dish (miso soup, white rice, soft-shell crab, and tuna sashimi) before leaving. Iruka and Kakashi had only just started eating when they heard another knock at the door. Kakashi quickly replaced his mask before giving the person permission to enter.

To both men’s surprise, a young boy no older than six entered the room. “Hello!” He said with a bright, toothy smile and a wave. “I’m Naruto Uzumaki! What’re your names?”

“Uh, hello, Naruto,” Iruka stuttered, setting his chopsticks down. He tried to think of his next words carefully, because there were many reasons why an unattended child would knock on a stranger’s door and most of them were bad. “I’m Iruka Umi—”

“Where are your parents?” Kakashi asked. Iruka sighed, his boyfriend had no tact.

“They’re in Room 305!” Naruto exclaimed happily. He pointed at Kakashi’s bowl of rice. “Hey, can I have that?” He asked impolitely. “I’m hungry.”

“N—”

“Of course you can.” It was Iruka’s turn to interrupt. Kakashi made an unhappy noise that Iruka ignored. He passed Kakashi’s rice bowl to Naruto and watched as the boy began eating it happily with his hands. “So where is Room 305? This inn only has two floors.”

Naruto shook his head. “Nuh uh,” he said through a mouthful of rice. “There are seven.”

“Seven?”

Naruto nodded. “But my parents are on the third floor. They told me to leave and not to come back until one of them comes to get me. So I’m waiting in here!” He set down the now-empty bowl of rice and pointed at Iruka’s miso soup. “Are you going to eat that?”

“You can have it,” Iruka said absently. He exchanged a concerned look with Kakashi before handing Naruto his soup. “Why did your parents tell you to leave?” He asked.

Naruto just shrugged. “Beats me.” He slurped the soup loudly. “But I listen when they tell me to do things, especially when Mommy yells. She only yells at me when the ‘bad people’ are coming over.”

“Bad people?” Kakashi asked. “What kind of bad people?”

Naruto shrugged again. “They’re just bad people.”

“I’m going to call somebody,” Kakashi said. Iruka nodded.

“No! No, no, no, don’t do that!” Naruto exclaimed. “My parents said not to talk to anyone outside of the complex!”  
Iruka raised an eyebrow. “The complex?”

“Yeah, you know, where we live.”

“This is an inn, Naruto. People don’t live here,” Iruka said gently.

Naruto crossed his arms and made an angry face. “Well I _do_.”

Kakashi scoffed. Iruka kicked him underneath the table.

Naruto finished the miso soup and set the container down on the floor next to his empty bowl of rice. “Thank you for the meal,” he said. He stood up and bowed to each of them before turning and bolting out the door. Iruka and Kakashi both jumped up and followed him into the hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Naruto?” Iruka called out. “ _Naruto_!”

“Iruka, people are sleeping,” Kakashi reminded him.

“Do you think I care? Kakashi did you not hear the shit he was saying? ‘Bad people’ are after his parents, Kakashi. What the hell does that even mean?”

Kakashi put his hand on Iruka’s shoulder. “I don’t know, we should call somebody. But screaming in the hallway at night isn’t going to make anybody’s situation any better.” He put pressure on the hand on Iruka's shoulder and began guiding him back into the room. “He also said this was a seven-floor apartment complex. He might not be completely sane.”

“I think he’s in danger.”

“I think you need to take a deep breath.”

Iruka took a deep breath. “I still think he’s in danger.” But the deep breath _did_ make him feel a little better. He sat back down at the table and turned white.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked.

“The rice and miso soup…” had been completely refilled, as if they had never been touched.

Kakashi also turned white. “How is this possible?”

Iruka pulled out his cellphone and began typing furiously. Kakashi watched in awe as Iruka suddenly stopped typing and instead began reading.

He was reading for a while. And then—

“Kakashi,” Iruka said, shakily handing Kakashi his phone. “Read this.” Iruka’s voice was trembling.

Kakashi began reading.

_In 19XX, the now Yamanaka Ryokan of Northern Fire Country was once a seven-story apartment complex. On the third floor, Room 305 was home to Minato, Kushina, and their son, Naruto Uzumaki. Minato Uzumaki was running for head of government in 19XX, and had constantly been receiving death threats from supporters of his rival candidate, Danzo Shimura. On October 31, 19XX, Shimura sent six assassins to the Uzumaki home who succeeded in murdering both Minato and his wife Kushina. Their young son Naruto had been able to escapebriefly to the second floor of the complex before eventually being overtaken by the same assassins that took the lives of his parents. Promptly following the incident, the apartment complex was demolished and in 20XX the Yamanaka Ryokan was built in its place._

Kakashi put Iruka’s phone down. “Do you think…?” He looked at Iruka, who now had a steady stream of tears cascading down his cheeks.

Iruka nodded. “I do.”

***

Iruka kept the bowls of rice and miso soup in the mini fridge when the young man who served them came back to collect their dishes. Iruka took the still-full bowls out of the fridge and left them by the hallway door before going to sleep. Kakashi held onto Iruka tightly throughout the entire night.

***

When Iruka woke up the next morning the bowls were empty.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
